In today's increasingly competitive market, customer loyalty and satisfaction are critical to the success of business. Proactively contacting customers with useful service information is generally viewed by customers as positive and brand reinforcing. These positive effects contribute to both customer loyalty and satisfaction over time, as well as to business return on investment (ROI).
However, not all customers react favorably to proactive contact. For example, some customers may not respond to a proactive communication and other customers may respond negatively to a proactive communication. Accordingly, identifying customers that will respond in a positive manner to proactive communication would be beneficial to businesses.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.